Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand power tools and more particularly relates to an apparatus for creating an impacting motion in a powered hand tool.
Description of the Related Art
Hand drills are rotary tools that impose a rotational force onto a screw bit to drive a screw into a medium. Similarly, hand impact devices use a repeated translational impacting motion to drive a nail into a medium. Often times a project requires the use of both devices, which would require different tools. Delivering both a translational impact force and a rotational force in a single tool would therefore provide advantages that are lacking in currently available hand tools.